The present invention is directed to a coupler for connecting a male-end of one hose, tube, connector, faucet, and the like, to a female end of another hose, tube, connector, and the like. Examples of prior-art quick-connecting hose couplers are disclosed in Applicant's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,437; 5,788,289; and 6,786,516, and copending application Ser. Nos. 10/728,428 filed Dec. 8, 2003, and 10/746,508 filed Dec. 29, 2003. It has, however, been learned that these quick-connecting couplers are difficult to use by the elderly or persons suffering from disabilities that affect their ability to grip and connect the couplers between mating ends of hoses and/or faucets, and the like. The present invention provides a quick-connecting coupler that allows ease of use by anyone, including the elderly, the infirm, and those suffering from disabilities.